Loyal SOLDIER
by UchihaEna
Summary: Being in ShinRa means so much more than just following orders. But for those who seek redemption and freedom, only tragedy lies ahead in wait for them. And so they said, "Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades..." Copyright SQUARE-ENIX.
1. Girl

_"Show me a hero and I will_

_write you a tragedy."_

F. Scott Fitzgerald

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Ena's POV

To me, joining SOLDIER wasn't just a career path--it was my ambition. For so long I watched Him from a distance, and when He suddenly up and offered Himself to the infamous Shin-Ra company, I, too, felt as if I had to follow in His footsteps. I knew the consequences of working for a military based organization, but I didn't care. This was all for the means of proving myself worthy... Proving myself useful to the one I admired so much.

If only I knew the true dire results of my choices then maybe I would've had second thoughts as I enlisted myself as a training cadet.

I was only a 16-year-old** girl**, afterall.

Shadowing my existence wouldn't be hard, but physical examinations might inevitably lead to my immediate termination. However, as long as He was there, I knew my secret was safe. He would probably be the only one who knew anyway.

If He remembered me that is.

Thus, it began. But my destiny would soon become intertwined with several others... And our path would be set.

o0o

Walking into the steel laden building complex, I was briskly carried off to a larger hall with a rather presumptious amount of impatient bodies. Scanning around, my heart suddenly jolted out of my chest.

He was standing there, handing out uniforms to a small group of cadets. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, giving a hardy laugh every now and then as He teased the so-called "newbies".

Like I was somehow possessed, I began to quickly stride over to where He was, bumping into the occasional figure in the way. Once in his midsts, my face burned with a sheepish red tinge and my legs shook. He finally took notice of my presence and flashed a smile.

It's rather He thought I was a shy person, or simply gay for His charm. (I was supposed to be posing as a male, remember?)

"Hey," He called, my heart skipping a beat once more, "you're another rookie, right?"

Unable to speak, I stupidly nodded.

He handed me a bundled uniform and cadet helmet that emanated warmth from His hold. Graciously taking it from Him, I squeezed the items tightly in my arms, wishing to take in His body heat.

"Th-thank you," I managed to spout.

"No problem!" He replied smugly, winking. "You just better prepare yourself for the harsh tasks ahead! It's no walk in the park to get into SOLDIER!"

And with an informal gesture, He averted his attention to another approaching group of cadets and I was soon shunned into the swarm of the bustling multitude around me.

And when all's said and done, He didn't seem to remember me at all.

Ready to receive my confirmation documents and I.D., I took one last glance at Him...

Dark, raven-colored hair... Keen, ice-blue eyes with a gleem of mako... And a nonchalant disposition that could amiably earn the trust of anyone He came across...

The very person of my deepest admiration was more formally known as Zack Fair.

o0o

When I was situated into the dorms section of the massively huge Shin-Ra building, I was introduced to my platoon soon after. The first was a slender built young man, a tad older than I, with a mussy head of sandy-brown hair and confident silver-green eyes. He gave off an unnerving air that alerted me that this guy meant serious business. I would surely never question his motives if the time for idle casual conversation ever came. But the second guy gave me a completely different impression. He was a rather scrawny thing about my age or younger, with spiky blonde hair and uncertain, flourescent blue eyes. If not for his faltering disposition, I could've sworn that his bright azure orbs could easily pierce through a bolt of lightning with their intensity. However, that same uneasiness that I saw in him (and that immediately turned me off, mind you) made him look somewhat close to an ignorantly innocent kid. Very wet behind the ears. Overall, he just didn't look like someone who would want to join a gritty organization like Shin-Ra.

Then again, who was I to judge when I was joining out of sick obsession and recklessness?

That only gave me another reason not to poke my head into anyone else's business. I was attempting to conceal my true existence, afterall. I might as well not get too attached to anyone then... Something insignificant like that would only lead to problems... Like me leaving my guard down. Yet, the two latter mentioned partners of mine couldn't help the fact that they had been... _fortunate _enough to have been paired up with a deceptive being such as myself. So, in the end, the only choice left for me is to feign them a friendship, if that seemed like any sort of trivial token of my impudence.

I guess I could give them that.

After several more moments of idle chatter and introductions, I finally learned my comrads' names.

The ambitious one was Akkun Rutherford, and the spiky-headed blonde was Cloud Strife.

Our first mission began at dawn.

o0o

That's it for the first chapter... Not much, but I hope to update as soon as I can. This will be told through 5 different POVs (Point of views):

Ena (my RPC's POV)

Akkun (my friend Alex's POV)

Cloud's POV

Mikan (my friend Mike's POV)

and Zack's POV

[So after a rotation of 5 chapters it starts again and etc.]

Um, not much to say so... Please read and review! (Annon. reviews are enabled so anyone who is reading this without an account can leave behind any words of advice, flames, and any other typed form of encouragement [or abuse XD]!!) See you next !! ;p


	2. Cadet

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Akkun's POV

I wanted to become stronger. Stronger so that I wouldn't have to lean against anyone else's shoulder to support myself. That's my reason for heading into SOLDIER. Even though it would be sometime until I could actually join the ranks--be among my idol, Sephiroth--I didn't care. My resolve would not be faltered. I would do anything to become more powerful. Even sell my soul to a god-forsaken organization like the ShinRa company.

The week after I enlisted, my life as a military dog began.

o0o

Upon getting my confirmation and smoothing out the rough edges of actually getting into ShinRa, I was given a uniform, a helmet, and a dormitory. I shared it with two others: a silent, indifferent, and feminine-looking cadet named Ena (who never mentioned a last name) and a rather stereotypical newbie whom referred to himself as Cloud Stife. I didn't know much despite our quick introductions and split second chatter, but none of that really mattered to me. I was put into this grouping and within its limits I would stay... Until the Higher Ops saw it fit that I'd be worthy of a promotion that is. But until then, however, I would be entrusting these two with my back, and vice-versa.

"Say, Akkun," Cloud suddenly inquiried me as I unpacked my few belongings, "have you ever handled a gun before?"

For a moment, I stared at the blonde as if he were crazy but hastily wiped away my incredulous look after realizing that he knew nothing about my personal experiences.

"No, I haven't," I answered, turning away. "But because I chose this path, I'd best be ready to adapt."

As if my response hadn't satisfied him, Cloud added, "Do you think you can actually kill someone, though?"

Before I could reply, Ena interrupted with a blunt, "It's not the matter if you can kill someone... It's more like you don't have a choice. The opposing forces of Wutai aren't pushovers and I'm sure that they won't bat a blind eye at an easy target who refuses to shoot."

Cloud soon fell into taciturn after those harshly said words (as did I). Ena was jumping the gun on that one (no pun intended)...

"However," he added, taking a seat on his cot, "I think a gun is ten times better than a sword... Huh, it's gonna be tough once we get into SOLDIER..."

"And why's that?" I couldn't help but ask, Ena's slew of cold statements slightly pisssing me off.

Ena then gave me what appeared to be a cross-over between a smirk and a smile. "When you use a gun, all it takes is the simple pull of a triggor to kill your opponent... Whereas if you use a large sword of any type, you feel your enemy die. Do you get what I'm saying, Akkun?"

"Yeah," I nodded, my voice declining into a whisper, "I get it."

That you're an expert with the ways of killing, that is.

Fom then on, I felt a gap between Ena and I... And even though he was my comrad, I felt as if he were my enemy as well.

Our ability to trust one another would be put to the ultimate test tomorrow, however. Our first mission would be on the front lines and I sure as hell wanted to see just how reliable my platoon was...

o0o

Second chapter finished... Sorry I haven't updated. School sure is troublesome...

But I have been able to play a lot of Crisis Core! ;p I'm so happy for the FFVII Compilation Projection...Many thanks to Tetsuya Nomura and the rest of the Square-Enix staff! I can't wait to see what else they release...Hopefully FFVII can be remade for the PS3?? (But that means I'm gonna have to get one just for that reason! Hauu..;w;)

Well, not much to say except review please! And next chapter is Cloud's POV! Wark!


	3. Black Sheep

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Cloud's POV

My reason's for wanting to be in SOLDIER were simple. I needed to keep a promise to someone... Someone of whom I've held a streak of rivalry with since my childhood. I wonder if she'd finally look at me with proud eyes if I became a hero worthy of the title "First Class SOLDIER"...

Until then, I won't cease to think about Tifa Lockheart.

o0o

No matter where I went, once I was within the confinements of ShinRa's walls, my very existence was out of place. I was looked down upon with strange glances, many of which blarred, "What the hell is a kid like him doing here?". True, I'm young, but that doesn't give anyone the right to underestimate me. I was capable of plenty... once I've had a bit of training that is. I've never even used a gun before, but I could learn.

The living conditions were a little less _luxurious _than I had expected... But maybe that's just due to the fact that I'm a mere cadet. However, I constantly reassured myself that all of this was just the beginning... I would grow accustomed to everything once I've settled in.

My platoon wasn't too bad either. A cold-shouldered, black-haired boy, around my age, named Ena, seemed to know his way around the place despite his new found experience. And Akkun, my other comrad, had a sort of "big brother" air to him, as well as a clear resolve in his unwavering eyes that made me feel confident as well.

As we prepared for our mission the day after our confirmation, I couldn't help but have bursts of adrenaline coursing through my veins.I was ready for this... I was ready to show-off what I could do.

Ena, Akkun, and I were huddled up in a helicopter as we flew over heard towards our destination--a freshly war torn area near the borders of Wutai. Being cadets and all, our only goal was to secure the safety of our Higher Ops... and the skilled SOLDIERs that were in the middle of resolving the conflict of the battle.

Snapping me out of my focused tranze, a higher officer passed a shot gun to me and my platoon and showed us the rapid procedure of applying the proper safety gear and straps. I minisculely gulped as the cold metal of the weapon absorbed my body heat.

My excitement was quickly turning to doubt as my nerves took over and I began to sweat.

'It's okay, Cloud," I mentally stated. 'You have plenty ofback up... Just think of your opponent as a mere target... An empty husk underneath a cloak of clothing...'

"Cloud," Akkun tapped me on the shoulder, "are you ready?"

I solemnly nodded.

o0o

My back was pressed against a frigid wall of stone, my breathing jagged, and my arms uncontrollably shaking as I held my smoking rifle in my hands...

I had killed people... I had taken actual human lives...

A Higher Op had taken a good look at me and gave an indifferent "humph", as he spat, "You're fine, kid. Now get your act together and suck it up!"

I tried to respond but I was trembling to violently to do so...

Yes, I was fine...

Yes, I had not a scratch on me...

But...

My mental state was rather battered from that moment on.

o0o

Ah, another chapter done in the same week? This has got to be a streak of good luck! ;3 Heya to everyone reading this fic! I've had some free time and decided to update one more time before the end of the weekend! Oh... By the way... Thanks so much to my following reviewers:

LittleOnionCake

Eacham

and nina!

(And to everyone else who reads but doesn't review! =w=)

It makes me happy to see people reading my stuff! I have to say that going from Naruto fanfics to Death Note and now to Final Fanatsy VII is a big change! I have to alter the moods and the writing style almost completely...

Anyway, I hope I can update again during the week, but if not I'll definately get to it next weekend! And so, please leave any thoughts or opinions in the form of a review please! (It's just a small button click away!) Wark!


	4. Brother

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Mikan's POV

The only downside to the ShinRa organization, in my opinion, was that there weren't any women... Well, at least not in SOLDIER, or in the military fraction, that is. This fact made it extremely hard for me to come into contact with the opposite sex... And I certainly wasn't going to express my needs with another man, mind you. I wasn't on **that **side of the fence. Bringing up this topic with my elder brother, and fellow First Class SOLDIER, Angeal, he casually shrugged me away.

"Don't spout your ridiculous tangents around me, Mikan," he snapped, easily lifting a 200lb weight with his right arm. His muscle flexed nicely and revealed the tip-top shape he was in. (More like **had **to be in.)

I sighed and began weight-lifting myself. "But it's true. I'd like to have some eye candy every now and then..."

Angeal sighed and crossed the rrom, heading for the showers. "You're hopeless. I swear, if I hadn't helped you with my connections to ShinRa, you'd still be a rookie cadet."

I playfully stuck my tongue out at my brother and continued my exercise. "Kill joy."

Subsequently, two familiar SOLDIERs entered the fitness room--the first being my closest friend and mentor, Genesis, and the other, my all-time rival, Zack Fair. Genesis was a man with a love for the famous play _Loveless _and the affectionately called "dumb" apple. However, he hardly ever spouted anything of considerate value (well, if lame play wright literature turned you on, then yeah, sure), but his sword skills were second to none. The guy **knew** how to handle a blade. To this day, I have yet to defeat him in a spar... or any sort of duel whatsoever.

Zack, on the other hand, annoyed the hell out of me. He was an obnoxious Second Class who spoke out of his ass and deemed himself worthy of interacting casually with the Higher Ops. His very essence disturbed me, and yet, I admired his cocky determination. The guy never gave up nor turned down a challenge so I had to give him credit where credit was due. Maybe that's the solemn reason I let him hang around... He still pissed me off though.

Getting back on track, my running "tangent", as Angeal had called it, continued on at an even faster pace as Zack and Genesis soon partook in the controversal debate.

"Girls, huh?" Zack raised a brow, running a hand through his head of mussy raven-colored hair. "Hmm, that wouldn't be too bad... I wonder why women aren't allowed in the military or SOLDIER anyway?"

Genesis looked up from his literature and spouted, "It should be obvious... Females tend to have a lower stamina than men. Our builds are totally different as well. It would take a lot more effort for a female to train under a broadsword, don't you think?"

Zack gave a light chuckle. "Wow, I didn't think you were so sexist, Genesis!"

If there were ever a time where I wanted to beat Zack's face in, now would be one of those times.

"Are you stupid?!" I shot, throwing down my weight and alarming all with a clammering bang as it landed roughly on the linolium floor. "How is that 'sexist'?! Genesis is telling the actual truth, dumbass!"

Zack frowned in disapproval. The word play was getting to him. "Well, I think that women are just as strong as men. The only difference you can place between the genders is skill and ability... It has nothing to do with being the opposite sex!"

"See?" I teased, heading into the shower room, aiming for the last word of this petty arguement. "That's why you can't get a girl friend, Zack! You're too _insensitive_."

"Hmph," he folded his arms across his chest and shook his head indifferently, "at least I _have_ a girl friend."

That was the last straw.

I literally leapt from where I stood and tackled Zack to the ground, aiming for a ground punch to his idiotic-looking face when he swiftly kicked me off and got back to his feet.

"So you were just itching for a fight, huh?" the raven-haired Second Class taunted, putting up his dukes confidently. "Then c'mon! Bring it!"

"Sonuva...!"

He stole my lines.

Ready to beat the living crap out of each other, Angeal had "conviently" finished his business in the shower room, and hastily ceased our conflict upon sudden observation.

He glared daggers at Zack, who pouted and scratched the back of his neck like a child who had just gotten scolded, and I was left with most of heat.

"For heaven's sake, Mikan, can't you get your act together?!" my brother vented, a vein popping out on his forehead as he yelled with the deep barotone of his voice. "This is the tenth time this week I've had to break up one of your 'fights'! Are you going to take your job seriously at any time, or do I have to report you to Director Lazard whom will easily give you an immediate dismissal from SOLDIER due to incomprehensible incompetence?!"

(Seriously, try to say **that** five times fast...)

I groaned in annoyance and threw a dirty look at Zack. "Whatever. Sure."

"And you!" Angeal turned quickly to the raven-haired Second Class. "You're no more innocent than he is! Any more of this funny business and I'll make sure you never get into First Class, understand?!"

Zack gulped. "Yikes..."

"**ZACK**."

"Yeah, er, yessir!" he sputtered in a half-assed matter, shrugging the guilt away.

Damn that guy was annoying.... so annoying!!

o0o

The only thing more irritating than Zack Fair were the newbie cadets who knew squat of what they were supposed to be doing on the battlefield. I mean, it wasn't their fault, but being me of little patience, their blatant ignorance and complaints just made my blood boil...

One good example was a cadet who went by the strange name of Cloud Strife. He was but a mere boy, a stereotypical type not fit for war. However, despite his mediocracy, his handling of a gun was impressive. The young blonde had easily sniped off at least ten Wutanian operatives at once, but the shell shock rapidly hit him like so many others.

That's why you never think about the lives of the victims you have claimed. To be in SOLDIER--or in any type of military-based organization--you had to clear your mind of all consciousness and just do your job.

Nevertheless, the kid was having a mental break down and I tried to half-heartedly snap him out of it.

"You're fine, kid! Now get your act together and suck it up!"

His bright blue eyes produced a blink and he weakly nodded.

To my luck, Zack had seen my act of attempting to be nice and shoved me aside.

Another reason why I dispised the guy--he jumped to conclusions too quickly.

"Lay off," the raven-haired Second Class said, defensively. "He's just a cadet, Mikan."

I wanted to pull my black, shoulder-length hair out. "I was trying to **help **him, Zack, not antagonize his mental state."

Zack just blew me off and continued on his pursuit to console the trembling cadet.

"Hey," he spouted lowly, "what's your name?"

"C-Cloud Strife, sir," the blonde studdered, doing the best to regain his composure infront of a Higher OP.

Zack smirked. "Cloud, eh? Well I saw your great marksmanship, Cloud, and I appreciate your efforts in aiding in the resolution towards this conflict."

"Th-thank you, sir" Cloud tilted his head forward in a slight bow, still shuddering.

Zack gave him what looked like a noogie as he cackled, "Enough of this 'sir' business! The name's Zack Fair--Zack for short. Now let's see if we can abort you from this mission..."

Now wasn't that a cute sight?

Turning on my heel, I headed back to our base but not before catching a glimpse of something odd...

A rather feminine-looking cadet rushed ahead of me and towards Zack and Cloud, seemingly flushed. I never gave a second thought to it, but seeing that rookie reminded me of another reason why I hated Zack...

He was better at talking to people than me. His amiable social skills were one of the main reasons he moved up the ranks so fast...

Oh.

And Zack really did have a girl friend, much to my disapproval. And she was pretty damn hot at that.

Bastard.

o0o

And that's the longest chapter so far, huh? I think that's all I can crunch in for this week, though. [Sorry ;p] Anywho, thanks for returning for another installment of "L o y a l S O L D I E R", everyone! I hope it's turning out okay. [If you have any recommendations or ideas, please feel free to tell me!]

Hmm, it was Mikan this time around, huh? X3 Funny, now that I think of it, "Mikan", in Japanese terms, is a type of orange [as in the fruit!] lol It really was unintentional, but oh, well! His POV is the most fun to write in for me since he's attitude is a little more out-going than everyone elses [except Zack's].

Okay, next chapter is in Zack's POV! I hope I can get it in before Thanksgiving Break! So until then, review please!


	5. SOLDIER

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Zack's POV

I have this girl friend... Her name's Aerith Gainsborough. A real pretty thing, she is. Aerith is a flower girl who grows a bunch of botanical entities around the slums of Midgar. Warms your heart, doesn't it? It's a shame I can't pay as much attention to her as I'd like to, though. That's probably the only thing that sucks about being in SOLDIER... All of my free time goes right out the window. But I'm not complaining, mind you. i enjoy the work that I do... Most of the time. However, it's all a small obstical in the way for me to becoming a hero--it is my dream, afterall. And as lame as that may sound, I'm totally serious. To become a hero--to become someone respectable and honorable--would be the greatest achievement to me...

It's a dream I would die for.

o0o

After the completion of a tough mission against the Wutai oppression, I felt it fit to finally get in some well needed R&R. Grabbing a towel and some clean clothes, I headed down to the shower room for a quick wash up. Now, in case you were unaware, I was a night owl, and became rather restless around sun down. But since this had been a long, grueling day, my usual necesity to burn out some excess energy was somewhat satisfied, and I really wanted to hit the the usual routine, the showers by this time of the day were closed up and unoccupied for the night... However, since I was a top-ranking, Second Class SOLDIER, my card key allowed 24/7 access to any facility after lockdown. Anyway, off I went into the shower room...

Only to find the door open.

Skeptical, I slowly walked inside, my senses heighteningdue to the mock adrenaline in my veins... The showers were all off, but a think cloud of warm mist hovered around my head. The evidence of a prescence clearly fresh. Quickly walking around, and upon further observation, wet, bare footsteps, besides my own, echoed around the tiled room, almost unnervingly. As I looked around the corner of the sixth shower stall before me, I gasped incredulously.

I did not expect **that**.

o0o

During that mission I had that afternoon, I met a young cadet named Cloud Strife. I don't really know why myself, but for some reason, I saw great potential in him. I felt a great sense of justice and strength in his shocking blue eyes that gave me such thoughts in the first place.

But that's also the moment where I came face-to-face with that feminine-looking rookie I had seen at that recruitment ceremony...

I just couldn't place my finger on it but this guy vaguely reminded me of someone I had met before...

Besides the poin, after I helped Cloud through his shell-shock, along came that girly cadet and automatically he became red in the face upon reaching my side. I held back a chuckle.

I think the kid has something for me...

"Cloud!" he had exclaimed. "Great to see that you're still in one piece... Akkun was shot in the ribs, but the wound wasn't fatal. He's on stand-by for the time being."

The spiky-headed blonde nodded, "I see. At least he's alive. That's good."

I couldn't help but interfere. "I'm guessing you two are of the same squadron?"

"Yes," Cloud answered simply. "This is Ena... Our wounded comrad is Akkun."

"Cool," I spouted, putting forth a welcoming hand for Ena. "Second Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, at your service!"

He shook my hand and smiled kindly. "It's an honor, Zack."

o0o

Ena, the feminine-looking cadet, who was indeed a female, stood before me, strak naked, frozen and dumbfounded. I didn't know where to look... A wave of heat rushed to my face and I could tell that I was probablt as crimson as a tomato... Hell, this was awkward. I've never even seen this much of Aerith during our relationship--and she was my own freakin girl friend, for heaven's sake!

"Oh, um," I stammered, keeping my gaze down.

Ena just stared in horror, doing her best to hold in a scream. Shit, I felt bad for her...

A sudden lightbulb went off in my brain and I grabbed the towel around my shoulders, tossing it carefully to Ena.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't know... that you were a **girl**."

She put on the towel and slumped down to the moist, tiled floor, her sopping wet black hair dripping down her face. "It looks like," she mumbled, "the jig is up. Yeah, that's right... I am a girl."

"But why?" I found myself automatically asking. "Why would you want to go through with the risk?"

And for the first time in the past ten minutes, Ena finally made eye contact with me. "There's someone I want to prove myself to. I've been following him for the longest time just to get him to acknowledge me, but... It seems that I've been long forgotten by now."

She began trembling, but I couldn't tell if it was because she was angry, saddened, or just cold. Ready to say something, I heard someone enter from behind.

"**Crap**!" Ena jamp up, frantically hesitant.

Improvising for a quick solution, I grabbed her arm and hid with Ena inside one of the stalls, turning on the shower to lessen any suspicions.

"Who's there?" I casually asked, a hint of alarm in my voice.

"Oh, Zack, it's just you," it was Mikan. "I was looking for you, man. I was wondering if you wanted to settle the score mano-a-mano in the training room..."

I head him come closer and gestured Ena to hide close behind me. This was **not **good...

"Naaw," I declined bluntly. "I'm actually pretty bushed from today's mission."

"Your loss," Mikan teased, entering the stall next to me. (Why the hell was **he**, of all people, here in the first place?!)

"Hey," he added, "by the way..."

This had to be the most painful conversation I've ever had in my life...

"Yeah?" I nervously inquiried.

"How come you're taking a shower with your clothes on?"

Dammit...

"Well, uh, y'know..!" I attempted to recover. "The laundry doesn't do itself! Gotta get it all clean somehow, right? Ha, ha, ha..."

I was just digging myself deeper and deeper by this point in time...

Ena uncomfortably shifted behind me. The water was steaming hot and the stall was claustrophobically built for only one. Damn this was too awkward... This was waaay to awkwardly wrong on so many levels!!

Not being able to take much more of this, I hastily bursted out of the shower stall and dragged Ena out of the facility with me, Mikan calling out my name in vain.

o0o

We made it safely to my dormitory, and upon entering, the first thing I did was give poor Ena some dry clothes. They were about two sizes too big on her but it would suffice for the moment.

"That was too close," I sighed in relief, removing my drenched shirt and shaking the water out of my hair.

"Why did you help me?" Ena questioned flat-out. "I mean, you could've reported me right then and there, so why did you...?"

I just smiled to her and replied, "You told me yourself that you had your own reasons for joining ShinRa... So I shouldn't be the one who stops you from going after your dreams, right? Besides, I wouldn't want anyone to do that to me... Well, even though it's not like I have any secrets as dire as yours, but I guess you get the point..."

She lightly laughed. "Somewhat."

A haze of silence drifted among us and Ena was drawn to the only framed photo I had in my dorm...

"She's pretty," Ena remarked, almost sadly.

"Oh, you mean Aerith?" I beamed. "Yeah, she's my girl friend! Lucky catch, huh? She's really nice, too... I'll introduce you one day!"

"Sure," Ena mumbled, heading towards the door. "And, erm, thanks again, Zack, but I should really get going."

"No problem," I watched as she carefully turned the door knob. "And your secret's safe with me! It's almost as if it never hap--"

But before I could finish my sentence, the black-haired cadet was already gone.

o0o

Another long one... This fic will be the death of me! X3 Oh, but there was one statement that I particularly wanted to cry out at:

**"It's a dream I would die for."**

Oh! The irony TwT

There's not much to say except that the next chapter starts off with Ena again and the cycle continues! I wonder what'll happen next?

Until then, please review! Wark! ;3


	6. Wutanian

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Ena's POV 2

So Zack had a girl friend... I should've known as much. And as I lay in my cot, I couldn't help but stare up melancholically at the white wash ceiling and sigh.

"I'm so," I murmured to myself, "stupid."

o0o

Truth is, I'm from Wutai. I'm not a spy, mind you, but my nationality is that of the Wutanian lineage. My family--the Kusaragis--were reknowned theives and heavily patriotic to their country. However, they were abusive and malicious, almost always putting themselves before their children. It was only after they allowed my little sister, Yuffie, get captured by the opposing ShinRa forces did I finally have enough morale to run away from my home. I was then completely disowned from the people I had once called my "parents" from that moment on.

Not being able to turn back, I headed towards the border, safely making it across to my own luck. However, I quickly found trouble as I landed in a monster infested wasteland. The only weapon I carried with me was a stolen handgun I had found next to a rotted military man's corpse, but the ammo was limited and wouldn't last me but a couple of good shots. Around a more mountainous terrain at the heart vast sea of dust and rocks, I was surrounded.

I had four shots left and about ten targets around me. Things looked dim. Yet, the moment I thought I was done for, a dark blur rushed into the scene and quickly took down the left over scurge.

My savior beamed confidently at me and wiped the sweat from his shining brow. "A common attribute of a hero is his key timing! You sure lucked out, huh? The name's Zack, by the way. Zack Fair, at your service!"

And from that moment on, I admired him, the one known as Zack. I watched him from the dirt pathways of Gongaga, my temporary home, and waited for an opportunity to approach him, to repay him for his kindness...

Zack enlisted into ShinRa several months later.

o0o

I lifted my heavy eyelids and dazedy glanced over to the clock beside me. 5 am. When had I fallen asleep?

Yawning and stretching my stiff muscles, I saw that Cloud was still in the room, putting on the last of his gear.

"G'morning," I mumbled sleepily, rubbing the excess sleep from my eyes.

Cloud nodded in recognition.

There was a stifiling silence between us, and as Cloud was about to walk out of the room, he commented, "You talk in your sleep."

"Oh?" I blinked, my heart skipping a beat. "What was I saying?"

"Something," the spiky-haired blonde started, "about your little sister..."

I chuckled miserably. I never wanted to bring this up, but...

"Is that so...?"

The blonde exhaled. "I... didn't mean to eavesdrop. You don't have to clarify if you don't want to."

"It's all right," I reassured him, flashing a miniscule smile. "It's not your fault my sister is missing... I haven't seen her in almost a year now...ever since the war with Wutai began."

"Oh," Cloud said, looking apologetic, "I'm sorry. I hope you find her."

"Yeah."

I watched carefully as he walked out and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

'He sure is considerate, that Cloud,' I pondered, floppping back onto my bed.

o0o

And it begins again. ;3 Ena being a Wutanian and Yuffie's sister was actually a last minute decision at the time I was writing the hard copy of _L o y a l S O L D I E R. _It worked to my advantage, however, and the story became a little easier to write in result of it. Yuffie never really appears, unfortunately, in this fic[even though in Crisis Core Zack does those rather silly treasure hunts involving a young Yuffie and her search for precious items], but maybe I can work her into it somewhere? I hope so. Yuffie's one of my most favorite girl characters! XP

That said, next is Akkun's POV...and he gets some romance...maybe. X3

Anywho, there might be a quick update since I don't have any school work this weekend, so please look forward to the next chapter coming at you very soon! Until then, review please!


	7. Injured

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Akkun's POV 2

The wound looked worse than it really was. The gun shot I received had pierced through between my rib cage, but caused no damage except blood loss and extreme pain. I would live, but I was put on stand-by until further notice. So much for a promotion. However, it wasn't so bad. Cloud and Ena stopped by regularly to tell of their daily exploits (or lack of).

But one day, I think three or four days into my recovery, I saw the prettiest girl wandering the halls infront of the infirmary. She had thick, chestnut-brown hair tied up in a big pink ribbon, which flapped like rabbit ears on the back of her head. Her long braid cascaded down to her mid-waist and followed idly behind her. Her cute blue and white shirt and skirt combo complimented her cheery face as she strided merrily into the infirmary with a basket full of flowers.

"Good morning!" she smiled, placing exactly five flowers in each inoccupied vase on top of every bed stand.

I didn't question her motives and just watched in amusement. She sure was cute...

And just as I was going to make a move, a Second Class SOLDIER entered the room and playfully teased the flower girl and gave her a peck on the cheek. She giggled as he continued to remark on how she was wasting time in a dreary place like this...

"More flowers, bigger wallets, remeber?" the Second Class said, folding his bare arms across his chest. His messy raven-colored spikes moved slightly in a non-existant breeze.

"I know," the flower girl replied sheepishly, "but no one's buying... Flowers are a luxury item afterall, Zack."

"Aw, c'mon, Aerith! You just need to be a more aggressive salesman! Get in their face! Don't take no for an answer!"

Aerith, as the Second Class SOLDIER, Zack, had called her, gave a pleasat laugh and clung to his arm. "All right then, show me how it's done."

Nodding, Zack lead Aerith out of the infirmary to where ever it was they were headed.

I sighed morosely.

There went my chances for romance...

But something else didn't settle right with me either. And I think it had something to do with that girl's name being Aerith...

o0o

And there we go, another chapter as promised before the end of the weekend! All of the chapters in this second rotation are rather short, though. Except Zack's now that I'm flipping through the hard copy. ;3 Cloud is next! And he shares to us the traumas of motion sickness! [Poor little chocobo! X'D]

Well, I'm off to enjoy the remainder of my weekend! Please leave a review, wark!


	8. Amiable

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Cloud's POV 2

Ena's story troubled me. I mean, I know it wasn't any of my business, but something didn't sit well with me...

Or maybe that feeling was just due to the motion sickness. See, I have a really weak tolerance for transportation vehicles such as helicopters and cars--I just get really dizzy and queezy for some reason.

As I boarded off of the rtuck my training group was on, I did all I could just to hold back the bile rsisng up to my throat. Distant mumbles from my fellow cadets only helped worsen my already sickly disposition and I suddenly became self-conscious to the people around me.

Man, was I a wash-up...

Not too soon after though did the chatting stop and a firm grasp on my shoulder settled me a bit.

"You okay there, Cloud?" it was Zack.

I nodded, lowly uttering, "Couldn't take the truck ride, is all..."

He gave a light laugh. "Aw, that sucks. Hmm, let's see... Oh! Tell you what, Cloud, after training's over I'll take you out for a bite to eat! Some sustenance should fix you right up!"

My spirits were ultimately lifted. "Seriously? Thanks, Zack!"

"Hey, what're friends for?" he grinned, waving me off and heading in the opposite direction. "But be sure to do your best today, though!"

I straightened up and saluted. "Sir!!"

My drill performances were lacking as usual, however, but Zack's invitation kept me confident. When training ended, I literally sprinted away from the group and headed towards the truck.

o0o

We were in the middle of our meal when Zack suddenly asked, "Ena's in your squad, right?"

I swallowed the mouthful of sandwich I had just bitten and nodded. "Yeah."

"I see..."

I stared at me superior and then took another chunk out of my sandwich. I wonder what he was getting at?

"I don't really understand him though," I finally murmured, my glance casted aside.

"Oh?" Zack raised a brow.

"I mean," I clarified, "we don't talk much, but I get this strange feeling that there's more to Ena than meets the eyes... And sometimes, it's almost as if he's far away even though we're close."

Zack didn't reply and appeared to be deep in contemplation.

"I just," I finalized my statement, "don't know what to think really."

"Hmm," Zack arn a hand through his spiky raven-colored hair. "Is that so?"

I consumed the rest of my sandwich and eyed my still steaming coffee cup. I could only wonder what was going on in that Second Class SOLDIER's head.

He sighed finally and leaned back in the booth, looking up at the tavern ceiling and then to me. "Hey, Cloud..."

"Yeah?"

"Look out for Ena, will you?"

Now **that** I didn't expect. "Huh? Why do you say that?"

He smiled solemnly. "Ena might seem distant or maybe even intimidating, but I know that, er, _he _isn't a bad person. Ena's just a bit troubled. So... try to get along and make friendly."

I took a sip of coffee and cringed. It was still burning hot. "Um, okay. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Cloud."

Ena needing my company? It was hard to believe. But if Zack was the one requesting it, then I guess I couldn't decline. The only question was: what did Zack know about Ena that I didn't? Hopefully, in due time, I would know too...

Except time was something we didn't have.

o0o

From here on out, the events of Crisis Core will come into play. Genesis will be a rogue SOLDIER who has taken lesser Classes with him and he's going to stage somewhat of a "revolt" against ShinRa. However, I tweeked some parts to fit this fic and be a little less confusing ;p. That means that some characters will be a tiny bit OOC...T3T Please don't come at me with pitch-forks for that...

Infact... Get it all of out of your system now! Just pull that triggor, dear readers!! KILL ME NOW! KILL ME SWIFTLY!! haha...TwT

Next up is the infamous Mikan's POV! He'll be slightly melancholic so look forward to it, everyone!

Oh...

AND REVIEW PLEASE!! ;o Feedback is like life to a dying Zack for me!! [Sorry for that morbid simile... But it's true!]


	9. Synopsis

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Mikan's POV 2

The first piece of news I received today was that Genesis and a handful of lower classes went missing the previous day. According to the head of SOLDIER, Director Lazard, Genesis is seemingly plotting to go against ShinRa with his own army of oppressive forces, but I highly doubt that.

I mean, maybe it's because the guy was my idol that I doubt he could be pledging mutiny against the company...

However, maybe this is all because of **that** incident. And when that comes to mind, my beliefs shift to a more negative flow.

o0o

After an intense training session among the top three SOLDIERs--Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth--Genesis was left with a wound very trivial but that refused to heal. The bleeding never stopped. The skin never grew back over. Of course I was worried, Genesis had been a friend of Angeal and I since our childhood, but something was changing. Slowly, the kind look in Genesis' eyes left and he became cold, and unapprochable. A long time contibutor to the Science Department, Professor Hollander, payed a visit one evening to the SOLDIER floor of the ShinRa company as a specialist on Genesis' condition. However, as the treatment ended and Genesis was to be terminated from his hospitalization, he dissapeared, along with Hollander and several Seconds and Thirds.

The troubled expression on Angeal's face whenever I mentioned Genesis was nothing good. Something was up and no one was telling.

The only plus side to this was the fact that I didn't have to deal with that idiot Zack all of the time. SOLDIER was running thin on occupants and keeping those who were still enlisted on a constant mission run. However, that meant that I was busy as well.

Life is bittersweet as they say... And the idea of a woman coming into my life became more and more distant.

Damn.

o0o

Ah, sumimasen... This was really short, huh? Well, it's two pages in the hard copy so I guess typed it's about a half-a-page? Hauu...

But the next chapter, Zack's POV 2, is omega long! About 10 pages in hard copy! Also, the Banora incident bubbles up, as does the tragic relevation with Angeal and Genesis!! It's gonna be super exciting so please look forward to it! [There's some good violence as well! XD]

Well, I probably won't update until after Christmas, so Happy Holidays everyone!! ;3

Oh, and leave a present in the form of a review please! Wark! [Or Santa will add you to his naughty list! XO]


	10. Traitorous

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Zack's POV 2

After a rather long while, I was given a mission of extreme interest--I was to head to Banora, the home town of the dubbed "renegade" Genesis. The only small detail I didn't know was that Banora was also the hometown of the Hewley brothers--Angeal and Mikan--as well. Luckily, Mikan was to accompany me on this assignment, so the terrain would not be a problem to navigate through. Several cadets were given to us for back up and I saw a familiar female rookie give me a miniscule smile. Returning the gesture, I quickly looked back to Director Lazard for any last pieces of information.

"Just find out anything you can about Genesis' whereabouts... And be sure to track down the men that never returned after their inspection."

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, truning back to my squad. "Okay, let's head out, everyone!"

o0o

As we traveled by helicopter, I couldn't help but notice Mikan's uncomfortable expression. He looked as if he were going to start crying if I even so much tapped him on the shoulder.

Wanting to loosen the tension, I spouted the first contemplation that came to my mind. "Dumb apples..."

Mikan automatically raised a brow. "What about 'em? "

"There are a ton in Banora, right?" I added.

The scruffy First Class nodded. "That's where the village's name sake orginated from--the dumb apple tree, the "Banora White".Genesis' family owned a farm, they were the best dumb apple farmers in the country. Genesis himslef even created some great dumb apple treats and recipes... He won several prizes, too, if I can recall..."

"You don't say?"

"It's true. I mean, Genesis and I are old friends, and he and Angeal are even closer. Almost like we had another brother."

"Wow," I scratched the back of my neck, rather astounded, "I never knew. It must be really tough for you to be hunting him down like this."

Mikan gave me something between an honest glance and a glare. "You're telling me... I don't know what I'll do when I catch him... Probably turn against ShinRa knowing my loyalty."

"I wouldn't hold it against you if you did," I replied. "But before we do any side switching, we should at least get some answers or an explination. Maybe this is all a misunderstanding."

Mikan averted his gaze to his lap and sighed. "Let's hope so."

o0o

Venturing into the ghost town that was Banora, we all decided to split up for some serious recon.

"All cadets search out Genesis' family mansion and their estate," Mikan procliamed, pointing towards a road surrounded by hunched, white-barked trees. "I'll join you shortly after I check in with my own mother."

The latter statement caught my attention. "You mean, she still lives in a dead beat place like this?! That's dangerous..."

Mikan gave his signature evil eye and whirrled on his heel. "That's none of your business, so butt out! And while you're at it, you can go check out the abandoned warehouse at the opposite outskirts of the village! I'm pretty sure you might find something there that'll be of use to our investigation."

"All right, all right," I pacified, not wanting to start another petty fight. "I'm gone."

o0o

The warehouse was the definition of "creepy"--cobwebs, stray monsters, and incessant clanging noises were everywhere. My paranoia of being jumped from behind only increased the pumping of mock adrenaline in my veins and I readied myself to draw my sheathed sword in any instant. Upon wandering around, I found myslef at a short staircase, possibly leading to the second floor of the warehouse. Going up each creaking step, I reached a doorless frame and was blinded by the bright sunlight emanating from largely paned windows.

A silhouette of a figure sat smugly before me, basking in the rays of the sun, holding up what looked like a book...

"_Infinite in mysetry is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. the wandering soul knows no rest_," the figure spoke smoothly, giving a light chuckle.

Genesis...

At the thought of being in his prescence, I tensed. I couldn't let my guard down, no matter what... This guy was a First, after all.

Noticeing my strained disposition, Genesis mocked, "Settle down there... Zack, the puppy."

I scowled and felt my brow furrow. (Damn it, Angeal must've told him that stupid nick name!)

Engulfed in irritation, I failed to hear the footsteps behind me, and I nearly jumped when I saw Mikan standing beside me.

Catching his breath, I heard him utter, "There was a huge grave at the mansion... The remains of our men were in there... and your parents as well!"

My eyes grew wide in disbelief.

No way...

Genesis slowly got up from his spot. "It didn't take much effort to have any of them send in false reports. Just some... _mild_ threats..."

That was the last straw for me as I took a step forward. "They would have done that anyway! At least your parents would have!"

Genesis threw a malevolent glance my way, his firey eyes burning. "My _parents_ betrayed me... They had always betrayed me from the very beginning!"

"Genesis," Mikan started.

"What do **you** know?!" the red-coated First Class roared. "**ShinRa lapdogs**!!"

And with the quick swipe of his palm, Genesis produced forth a grand sphere of flames taht missed me by a hair and made a direct hit with Mikan, whom was thrown backward and rebounded off of the iron piping in the room.

Swearing under my breath, I grabbed at my sword only to find it in the possession of a sudden entry to the vecinity...

Angeal held my sword firmly in his hand, pointing it threateningly at Genesis.

The red-coated First smirked. "Welcome, partner."

I baffledly watched as Angeal remained infront of me, pointing the sword unwaveringly still.

"I see," Genesis shrugged. "You've finally made your decision, hmm? I'll regard your wishes, old friend. However," he then pushed past Angeal nonchalantly, "can you really remain loyal to a bunch of conniving dogs like ShinRa?"

Angeal didn't move a muscle until Genesis was out of the room... I, on the other hand, was ready for pursuit.

"Angeal!" I tried to interrupt his dispute, but I was roughly shoved aside and kept at bay by the very point of my own sword.

Shoving it into the ground infront of me, Angeal looked to the unconscious Mikan at the other side of the room and soon darted out.

Gritting my teeth, I unstuck my blade and rushed to Mikan's aid, slinging him over my shoulder and rushing out myself.

o0o

Outside, there was not a single trace of Genesis nor Angeal.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Where the hell did they go?!"

Starting down the road back to the village, I viewed a a cadet running towards me.

"Zack!" the rather high pitched call could only belong to Ena.

"What?" I hastily inquiried.

She took off her helmet and wiped sweat from her brow. "Genesis has set most of the village on fire!"

"Are you serious?!" I gaped.

"Yes," Ena continued, "and an air stike has been sent out to neutralize it!"

"Shit!" I cussed. "Mikan's mother is still down there! I'm gonna have to take down the bomb shells by force if I have to..."

"Are you crazy?!" Ena snapped incredulously.

"I'm serious!" I reassured, gesturing Ena to take Mikan off of my shoulder. "Er, he's just knocked out... Anyway, head back to the helicopter and try to stall the air strike for as long as you can!"

"B-Be careful!" Ena shouted behind me.

I only hoped I could make it in time...

o0o

Ena had been right. Most of the village was in shambles... but I didn't have time to ponder over the scenery details. I looked in every house, frivolously trying to find out which was the Hewley's residence. Finding a small cottage still unharmed by the spreading flames, I burst inside only to stumble back in horror.

An elderly woman, who resembled Mikan and Angeal so much, lay dead on the floor, a puddle of crimson underneath herm her face still smug and unknowing of her fate.

I was at a loss of words... I couldn't think... or breath...

I just stepped backward until I met the wall behind me. There, I noticed Angeal was next to me, clutching his bloodied Buster Sword with a guilt stricken expression.

I then snapped, a boiling rage taking over me as I viciously grabbed the cuff of Angeal's shirt and ramming him into the wall.

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, ANGEAL**?!" I roared, throwing him aside and punching him in the jaw with all of my stored up anger.

He couldn't catch his balance and tumbled out of the door, my hateful rage still not satisfied.

"Is _that_," I pointed back to the inside of the cottage, "... is _**that**_ your idea of honor?!"

Angeal groaned and wiped his blody lip, sluggishly regaining his footing. "My mother... could not continue to live. And neither can the son."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... Was Angeal seriously trying to justify his cause?!

"What are you talking about?!" I retorted, balling up my fist again. "What's going on here?!"

"I told you..."

Genesis approached me from the way I had come, and stared coldly at Angeal. "...you can't live on that side anymore."

Angeal cringed and gazed at his Buster Sword with remorse, sheathing it on his back and turning his heel...

"Angeal!" I exclaimed, ready to follow after in reflex but I was swiftly tripped by Genesis and ended up face-planting into the dry soot.

I lifted my head and watched in dismay as my mentor, and good friend, was disappearing into the distance. "ANGEAL!!"

Genesis gave a rather triumphant snicker. "_My friend, so you fly away now? To a world that abhors both you and I_?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. (I had had just enough about enough of all that _Loveless_ crap...)

"_All that awaits you_..."

"SHUT UP! I'M WARNING YOU!!"

"..._Is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow_."

I growled from deep within my throat and glared daggers at Genesis. "Those in SOLDIER... aren't meant to act this way! What happened to dreams... and honor?!"

"We are... **monsters**."

And with that, a black wing burst out of Genesis' left shoulder and stretched out a span of at least 6 feet...

I could only stare in shock.

"We have neither dreams nor honor," he spat, his wing giving a powerful thrust and Genesis lifting into the skies.

I watched impressed, angered, and confused as the red-coated First soared and melted into the bright infinity above, obsidian colored pinions floating down aimlessly. I caught a feather in mid air and clutched it tightly in my grasp.

"SOLDIER," I muttered to myself, "doesn't mean _monster_."

Then the explosions followed.

o0o

It's been a long while, huh? Sorry for the over-extended delay, everyone. =w=; I've been sick and school's been a handful... Also, the dreaded _mid-terms _are coming up!! DX But I'm sure that this really long chapter of L o y a l S O L D I E R can make up for all of that missed time!

To get off topic for a bit, this chapter is one of my favorites... 0////0 Angry Zack is a turn-on...XD (Sorry about that remark X'3) I had to get that off of my chest X'D

Also, I love the irony of everything. At first, ShinRa seems like such a great company and Zack is a great SOLDIER who can get the job done! But as the story reaches its peak, you slowly begin to realize that ShinRa has a dark side, and that those once "evil" people who were fighting against ShinRa are actually those of whom we can sympathize with. It's sad really, but that's one of the elements of the FFVII saga that we all love, right?

Okay, I'm done ranting. The third rotation is up and Ena's POV is next!(And EXTREMELY SHORT =w=;;) So please review! I love your feedback! Wark!


	11. Melancholic

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Ena's POV 3

The neutralization of Banora was nothing but a sore sight to see. Bomb shells flew in every which way, destroying everything in sight and engulfing everything in flames. If there were ever a time I doubted ShinRa's motives, now was one of those times.

As I stood waiting at the helicopter's boarding plank, Zack morosely remianed several feet away, scanning the dying landscape around us.

Much to my dislike, a large, beautiful Banora White was being eaten alive by a roaring wave of orange, the dumb apples charring and falling idly to the fire scorched earth.

I sadly sighed and watched as Zack turned away from the sight in disgust and briskly entered the helicopter.

Lifting up and folding away the boarding plank, I slipped inside of the chopper myself, a faint "Angeal..." escaping Zack's lips.

Whatever had happened out there, I hadn't the slightest clue. Yet, I knew it had been nothing good. The mission had been dubbed a success, however...

Why did it feel like such a loss?

o0o

Ah, this was too short! X3 But I decided to get it up before Mid-term studying began...TwT

Though small in length, this chapter was another one of my favorites. In the original Crisis Core, the emotion in the scene where Zack watched as Banora burned to the ground was really powerful and left a lasting impact on me.

Well, that's all for now... next up is Akkun, and his continuing search for love!

Please review if you have any comments, questions, or flames! Wark!


	12. Envious

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Akkun's POV 3

After my wounds healed and I was put back on duty, I did some snooping around ShinRa's citizen records...

Aerith Gainsborough turned out to be the full name of the flower girl who had visited the infirmary while I was still incapacitated. Not only that, but my skepticism about Aerith was finally cleared--she was a _Cetra_, a descendant of an ancient race of people able to communicate with the planet. I had heard whispers about a flower girl rumored to be a Cetra and it seems that Aerith was, indeed, the one people had spoken of. It was hard to believe all of this jargon, but the girl had been so kind and pure--like a flower itself--that I was easily able to perceive such notions in the first place. All that was left now was my desire to meet with Aerith in person, to talk with her... I mean, I know she was already taken by that Second Class, but I wanted to see her again... Even if just for a moment.

Seeking her out, I discovered her current residence, an old church located in the Midgar Sector 8 Slums, and hastily made my way down there. (I had no assignments or training on my agenda anyways.)

As I came upon her church, my once brimming excitement was quickly turned into disappointment. I was haulted by a Turk, or better known as those who were in charge of doing ShinRa's dirty work, who did not allow me past the front door entrance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you through," the Turk informed, his brown eyes sinking into my flesh as he stared unflinchingly, shaking his pony-tailed head.

"On what grounds?" I tested him, my fustration getting the best of me.

"You're just a cadet. You have no authority to ask me that."

I sighed. He was right. Things were out of my jurisdiction at this point... But that didn't mean my anger, or curiosity, was to be that easily pacified.

"What's your name?" I asked, raising a brow.

I would definately be checking upon this guy's statistics back at HQ...

The Turk gave me what looked like an impish sneer and replied, "Tseng."

"_Tseng_..." I repeated under my breath. " I won't be forgetting that name."

"Neither you will I, Akkun Rutherford."

My eyes must've been popping out of my sockets because I couldn't widen them anymore. "_How the hell_...?!"

Tseng sneered at me once more and folded his arms across his chest. "Don't keep your I.D. card hanging out where any wandering eye can just glimpse."

I crossly clicked my tongue and throughly stashed my half-hanging out lanyard back into my pocket. Knowing defeat, I stormed away from the now chuckling Tseng and the towering church.

'That Second Class must've put him up to this!' my mind raced with malevolent and irrational conclusions. 'That selfishjerk! Or maybe that Turk is a dirty...!!'

I stopped myself. Such thoughts were unlike me. I shouldn't have been feeling these jealous emotions... Aerith was not some item I could just steal away.

Getting my act together, I ventured my way through the Slums and back to the ShinRa main building, becoming pathetically fatigued as I did so. I definately needed more training...

And all of a sudden, I had a realization hit me.

"Out of every gray dullard out there," I murmured to no one in particular, "Aerith is like the lone flower of the Slums."

And after that statement, I mentally kicked myself and headed inside HQ. Maybe I was still unwell after all...

o0o

Wandering aimlessly, I turned a sharp corner and bashed head first into a brawny figure. not wanting the crap beaten out of me, I rapidly apologized.

"Hey! I **don't** want to be victimized by a **cadet**!" retorted the figure I had bumped into.

'Just my luck,' I gulped. 'I head-butted into a First Class SOLDIER... Today's just not my day...'

"Hello?' the First Class called, snapping me out of my ponderments. "Earth to noob!"

"Sorry," why was I apologizing again? "I just got out of medical treatment so I'm not in my right set of mind right now."

"Oh?" the SOLDIER operative asked half-heartedly. "What were you in for?"

"Bullet to the ribs."

"Yowch. Was it serious?"

"No. Fortunately for me, the bullet went right inbetween the bones and just caused some problematic bleeding."

"Woah, you don't say?" the First Class looked seemingly suprized. "That's quite the luck you got there, kid! Say, I didn't catch your name..."

"Akkun," I stated firmly. "Akkun Rutherford."

The First Class put an arm around my shoulders and grinned. "You're all right, Akkun! For a cadet, I mean. I'm Mikan Hewley, by the way, a _genuine_ First Class SOLDIER."

"First Class," I uttered. "How'd you do it, Mikan?"

HIs happy disposition then took a complete one-eighty as he released my shoulders and ran a hand through his rather long, slick black hair. "My brother, Angeal, helped me through his connections."

"So it's not just based on skills?"

Mikan gave an apathetic chuckle. "See, that's how I can tell you're really a mere cadet... You don't know this place--ShinRa--well enough to understand that there's a back door to everything."

Back door?

"The only thing is," he continued, "I'm only as good as my last victory. And there aren't many of those, mind you."

So then skills didn't have a significant value?

"Mikan," I interrupted, gaining his full attention, "I want you to help me get into SOLDIER."

He just stared at me like I grew a third arm or something. "You... _serious_?"

I nodded. "I'm not one for short cuts, but using some back doors might be a good place to start for me..."

o0o

And finis. Welcome everyone to the 12th installment of "L o y a l S O L D I E R"! I'm glad you've stuck with me this long, so thanks a bunch!

I wanted to say that the conversation between Akkun and Mikan here is rather important to the theme of this fic... Well, one of the themes, at least. The fact that ShinRa is a corrupt society and that one's power can be obtained through those means of corruption is the main focus here. My favorite line has to be, however:

"'_...You don't know this place--ShinRa--well enough to understand that there's a back door to everything..._'"

Mikan really nails it bluntly there. (Which is the way I wanted him to put it ;p)

Also, this kinda of starts the "Team Mikan" vs "Team Zack" bit... Akkun has, by now, officially broken himself away from his partnership with Ena and Cloud and has joined Mikan in his sights for easy-access status. And as crude as that may sound, it's how the fic has been shaping out all along...

But I wonder what will become of everyone in the future...?

For more insight, please keep reading! And leave a review of your thoughts, comments, and questions! Wark!


	13. Punishment

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Cloud's POV 3

After that assignment Zack had in Banora, he became even more absent-minded and spacey than ever. As we shared our ritual lunch together, he would always stare hard at an inanimate object and furrow his brow, his mako-infused eyes glazing over, oblivious to anything I said. And whenever I called his name or stopped talking for his opinion, it would take him several moments before he snapped out of it and apologized for ignoring me.

"Sorry, Cloud," he lightly smiled. "I'm just a bit out-of-it today..."

"But you're like that _everyday_," I wanted to say, but kept it to myself.

Zack was my good friend, my _only_ friend, really, and I didn't even have the guts to pry into his personal life and ask him what's wrong.

Since Ena had gone on that mission as well, I tried to ask him what could've been troubling Zack, but his answers were seemingly repetitive.

"I don't really know. The mission was completed in the end. Maybe it's because most of our men were wounded."

True, but I doubted that was the reason.

Sighing, I headed out for some training, hoping to take my mind off of these problematic contemplations.

o0o

After another horrible run of drills, I packed up my equipment and drifted through the ShinRa building halls. Out of habit, it seems, I hobbled onto the SOLDIER floor and ended up losing myself around every corner, impatiently looking for the elevator.

"What's your hurry, _rookie_?"

The tone in that voice was all too familiar--the tone of all the sarcastic bullies in the world, like the other cadets who mocked me during our training sessions, or the folks back home who shunned and even abused me a little. That was the tone I heard now; the tone of all the bullies and troublemakers... Mocking, goading, cajoling, and pitching a fight. The voice of the enemy.

I glanced at him. The guy who stood before me was doing so in a defiant posture, feet planted firmly in the ground, hands casually in his pockets, and head held high in a high-and-mighty manner.

"Hey, I asked you a question," the guy said defeningly.

I slightly recognized him--a shifty Third Class SOLDIER who was infamous for his animal-like behavior. Zack had warned me about this guy being a rookie-baiter... Someone to stay away from, but...

"I know you asked me a question," I replied, sighing. Here it comes...

"What question?"

And there it was. The taunt, the beginning of the old cat and mouse game. But why was I playing along?

"The question you asked me," I countered, knowing the full futility of it. It didn't matter what I said, or how I said it. The Third Class was looking for an opening and he'd find it.

"And what was it?"

"You wanted to know why I was in a hurry."

The Third Class smiled, having won his point, having gained his little victory. I wanted to roll my eyes, but something in the back of my mind restrained me.

"Know what?"

I waited.

"You look like a _wise guy_," he finished smugly.

Why did the real wise guys always accuse other people of being the wise guy?

"What makes you think I'm a wise guy?" I asked, trying to stall, hoping someone would come along.

I then remembered how Zack had helped me out big time when I was being bombarded by verbal attacks because of my motion sickness on one of our training sessions...

"Why do **I** think **you're** a wise guy?" the Third Class questioned. "Because you put on a big act. You try to get on Fair's good side with the sincerity act, but you're not kidding me. You're just trying to climb your way up the _easy way_... **By buttering up the Higher Ops**!"

"You **bastard**," I hissed.

The words hung in the air and the Third Class smirked. This is what he'd wanted all along, of course. This had been the reason for the encounter and the insults.

"What did you call me?" he asked with a hint of warning.

"A _bastard_," I repeated, measuring out the words, saying them deliberately, eager now for a fight. But why...?

The Third Class threw his head back and laughed. It suprized me a great ton--I had expected a retalliation of some sort. Instead, the Third Class just stood there, utterly relaxed, hands still in his pockets, amused.

That's when I realized it. We weren't alone. At least the Third Class wasn't. Four other Third's emerged from their corners, moving swiftly before me, almost so that I couldn't get a good look at them, the only thing my eyes focusing on being their smeared, smiling faces.

Before I could even take a step backward, I was thrown to the ground, trying to put an arm up for defense but rapidly overwhelmed by a swarm of pain. I was getting pounded by a series of fists and kicks, a pair of fingernails tearing into my cheek and clawing at my eye.

These guys seriously wanted to shed some blood...

An alarming voice soounded in the distance and I could hear the gasps and curses of the group of Thirds as their running feet receded.

I kept my eyes shut in attempt to close out the pain, but my shoulders were suddenly shaken by a firm grasp.

"Cloud!"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Ena's face all askew, like on a broken movie film. But I was able to see the concern, the worry on his face.

"Ena, I'm... okay," I managed to spout, rubbing my burning cheek. It was moist and sticky with blood.

"No, you're not! You're a mess!" he retorted, slamming a fist against the marble floor.

I dragged myself upward, with Ena's help, of course, and we managed to get back to our dorm.

"You should get washed up," Ena said, looking for the first aid kit. "Really!! What were you thinking back there?!"

And as I washed my face off, the cold water inflaming the scratches on my cheek, I finally understood why I had decided to pitch a fight in the first place...

As stupid as it may sound, I was hoping for Zack to show up, with his usual confidence and unshaken resolve.

But he had been no where in sight.

'Why,' I thought bitterly, drying my face off, 'can't I do anything right? I can't help my friends... or myself.'

o0o

Ah, this chapter is one of my favorites. The scene where Cloud rebels against the Third Class was inspired by a scene from the book The Chocolate War, by Robert Cormier. The book itself screamed boys' life on the school battle field, so it was fun imagining CC:FFVII that way too. ;3

The part where Cloud describes:

"_I hobbled onto the SOLDIER floor and ended up losing myself around every corner, impatiently looking for the elevator._"

Is actually based on a real life experience while playing Crisis Core myself... :x I can never find that goddamned elevator on the SOLDIER floor for some reason! It's so _strange_... Maybe it's because I always play handheld games at night, but still... SQUARE-ENIX sure makes things tricky!! X'D

Well, that's all for now. I'll be updating my newest fanfic, _Final Fantasy Versus XIII: Tsubomi _next! Please stay tuned everyone! Wark!


	14. Mentor

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Mikan's POV 3

Angeal was gone. My own brother--my flesh and blood--had betrayed me and our family and had ran off with Genesis, the branded traitor of ShinRa. To tell you the truth, I was at my wits' end, stuck inbetween the choices of joining my brother and mentor, or investigating the matter more and settling things the right and "honorable" way.

Honor... Dreams...

What a load of crap.

My past beliefs were now shattered and my attitude grew bitter. Zack, who I could tell wanted to sympathize with me, was avoiding my prescence and gaze on the SOLDIER floor and training room, quickly heading in the opposite direction or awkwardly averting his attention to the closest person to him. If he pissed me off before, now he was just an irritating gnat. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted **answers**.

I then ran into Akkun Rutherford.

o0o

Akkun was a strange kid. He didn't studdder nor flinch, like most rookies did. Instead, he looked forward with an unshaken resolve. He also had luck on his side, with the whole "gunshot to the ribs" incident, and bumping into me on one of my lighter moods, too. And his desire to make his way into SOLDIER with my help utterly stunned me...

_No one_ had ever requested _my_ help with such confidence before. That, in itself, gained him the privilege to be my pupil and I immediately started his training.

"Mikan," Akkun said after a short sparring match in the training room, "what is that 'back door' you mentioned?"

I smirked remembering that first conversation we had. "It's simple really--you catch the attention of Director Lazard, the head of SOLDIER, and become a Third Class. From there, all I have to do then is entusiastically boast about your feats and skills and you'll reach First Class in no time."

Akkun said nothing.

Sensing his skepticism, I added, "What? Don't trust me?"

"Honestly," he replied, "I don't trust your motives. Why are you putting forth so much effort on me?"

He snagged me.

"Well," I tried to recover, "to tell you the truth, I want to prove something..."

"Which is...?"

I paused, the realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. "I want to prove that honor and dreams have nothing to do with becoming successful in life. All it takes is connections and determination."

From the expression on Akkun's face, I could tell that he had mixed feelings about my latter statement.

"It's not too late if you want to drop out," I offered.

He blinked and gave a straight-forward smirk. "Hey, I like the idea of a two-sided beneficial effort. There's no way I'm going to back down from this once in a lifetime chance!"

Now **that** I liked to hear.

As we trained into the afternoon, my cell phone suddenly beeped viciously in my pocket and I rapidly whipped it out. Flicking it open with practiced ease, I clicked my inbox and found a personnel announcement waiting for me. It read:

_Personnel Announcement 0103_

_This is an official notifictaion of the change in status for the following personnel._

_**Angeal Hewley - SOLDIER 1st Class**__:_

_Killed in action_

_**Genesis Rhapsodos - SOLDIER 1st Class**__:_

_Killed in action_

The hand that hekd my cell phone was trembling while the other lost grip of the sword in my possession and my feet dashed me out of the training room without warning.

It seems now that I really wished I had joined Genesis and Angeal afterall...

o0o

Ah, yes... I have a confession to make...

It's really hard to write the interactions between Akkun and Mikan...X'D The dialogue always seems so awkward between them...(well it does to me anyway.) I don't mean for it to sound so strange but these two just have a strong connection to one another on a incredibly deep scale. ^^;; Yeah! Yah.

Well, Zack's up next... I hope he can clear up all of the emo-nemo-ness!! XO

Please review, wark!


	15. Resolve

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Zack's POV 3

Genesis and Angeal K.I.A?

I almost laughed.

Making my way to Director Lazard's office, I watched as Mikan and Sephiroth entered through as well, obviously having read the ridiculous announcement we had just recieved moments ago. Slipping through the sliding door and into the room, Mikan was already on the Director's case, venting out his aggrevation.

"What the hell is this?! Some kind of Sick joke?!" he blared, slamming his fists onto the Director's desk.

Sephiroth was calmly standing at the side of the room, his usual scowl placed on his pale face.

"I assure you, Mikan, that this is no joke," Lazard answered, folding his hands beneath his chin. "The company has decided to eliminate Genesis and his co-horts. This includes Angeal as well."

Mikan's flushed face was now drained of all color as he took a step backward.

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. This was unreal...

"And you want **me** to do that?!" Mikan finally retorted, clearly in distraut.

"No," Lazard proclaimed, "the ShinRa army will handle it."

"Then what about me?!" Mikan continued on his emotional rant.

The Director of SOLDIER sighed and shook his head. "They don't trust you."

"They believe your emotions will hamper your judgement," Sephiroth added, just to clarify Lazard's point.

I couldn't keep silent anymore and blurted, "Well of course! It's only natural to us as their former comrads!"

Sephiroth gave me a strange glance and turned away, looking out towards the largely paned windows of Lazard's office. "That's why I'm going too."

Silence followed after the Legendary First Class SOLDIER's statedment, but it didn't stay that way for long.

"For what?" I broke the quietude. "To **kill** them?"

Sephiroth just smirked at me, while Mikan clenched his fists tightly.

"Report back in 15 minutes," Lazard ordered. "Gather up any other men you see fit to aid you in this mission and gear up. Oh, and Zack, I need to talk to you for a few moments..."

As he requested my stay, I now waited alone infront of the Director's elongated desk, anticipating some sort of inforamtion that would be of some importance to me.

"Zack," he began, "you have been promoted to First Class. You've been doing exceptionally well on your missions and I congratulate you on your efforts."

I froze for just a second and then relaxed. I lifted my hand and looked melancholically at my palm, slowly closing it into a fist.

"Huh," I spouted, "I thought I'd be a lot happier."

"A lot has happened," Lazard said with a hint of empathy. "Pick up you new uniform and gather your men. We don't have much time."

I nodded and headed out, the Director's words echoing over and over in my head like a sick metronome.

o0o

As I tightened the new belt buckles around my waist, which now held the emblem of a true First Class SOLDIER, I took a deep breath and started towards Cloud's dormitory. He and Ena were the only ShinRa personell I had really grown attached to, so I always saw it fit that they accompany me on my missions. I didn't ever have to worry about their well-being either--they were both strong people whom I considered me equals.

Going down the hall that lead to the dormitories, my cell phone rang.

"Zack here," I answered, waiting for a reply.

"Hey! It's me."

"Aerith?!" a smile found itself spreading across my lips. "What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were busy," her sweet voice answered sincerely.

My smile dissipated. "Er, I'm sorry, Aerith, but I sorta am..."

"Another assignment?" she asked, the kindness in her tone still strong.

"Yeah... But listen, as soon as I'm done, I'll come by and we can spend some time together! I promise!"

"Okay!" she giggled over the reciever. "I'll be waiting!"

She hung up after that and I felt my mood lighten a bit.

"Thanks, Aerith," I whispered to my phone, slipping it back into my pocket. She always knew how to cheer me up, that girl.

Reaching Cloud and Ena's room, I knocked three times on the hard oak door and waited slightly impatiently for someone to answer.

"Coming! Coming!" Ena's voice sounded from behind the slab of wood.

The knob turned, and upon seing her visitor's First Class outfit, her face turned to shock.

"Z-Zack!" she stammered. "You've been **promoted**?!"

I nodded and grinned sheepishly. "First Class as of today!"

Ena returned the gesture and grabbed my hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Zack, that's great! Wow, what great news!!"

She then craned her neck to the side and exclaimed, "Hey, Cloud! Come look!!!"

"What is it?" called the spiky-haired blonde, who trotted obediently to the doorway.

His eyes seriously grew ten times their normal size when he saw my new attire. "Zack?! You're a First now?! That... That's amazing!!"

I laughed, but upon seeing the bandages on his face and bare arms, I became slightly concerned. "Cloud, what happened to you?"

He suddenly looked rather downcasted upon the mentioning of his wounds and glanced uneasily at Ena and then back to me. "Well, it was mostly my fault... I kinda got into a skirmish with some Thirds... But Ena helped me out and nothing serious hapened, I swear!"

I sighed. "Cloud... I'm sorry about my behavior lately. I haven't been myself, I know, but now, I'm going to make things right."

Both Ena and Cloud stood silently, waiting for me to finish my statement.

Turning my back to them, I walked out into the hall and glanced back at the two cadets with the corner of my eye. "I want you two to come with me on an important assignment."

I gained no response and nervously looked to them for their reactions. "Uh, is that a no?"

Ena smiled. "Are you kidding? I'll always back you up, Zack!"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "We're friends, right? It's the least we could do."

"You guys," I slightly blushed, scratching the back of my neck, "thanks."

Side-by-side, we marched back to Director Lazard's office to confirm our status and then head out for out big mission.

"Zack," Lazard said, "are you sure about bringing just **two** cadets with you?"

"Two's all I need," I winked to Ena and Cloud who grinned in return.

Mikan and Sephiroth, on the other hand, had already departed and were no where in sight, so I knew nothing of their preparations or extra men. Luckily, Lazard filled me in.

"Mikan had a cadet with him, but Spehiroth played it solo," he explained.

"Typical," I shrugged, walking towards the exit, Ena and Cloud close behind.

"And Zack?"

I stopped in my tracks.

"Do be careful. Don't do anything reckless," the Director of SOLDIER finalized, gaining a wave from me.

And as my comrads and I made our way out into the city streets of Midgar, my phone rang for the last time.

"Come to Mako Reactor 5," said the stern voice of Sephiroth from the other line.

"Did you find something out?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Genesis and Angeal have been sighted."

I felt a growl of fustration leave my throat. "So it's search and destroy now?!"

"The army is mobilizing, but there's still time," Sephiroth added. "You, Mikan, and I will find them before they do, and..."

"**AND WHAT**?!" I screamed into the reciever, giving Ena and Cloud a scare and hopefully an ear-full to Sephiroth.

There was a moments hesitaion before the legendary First Class spoke again. "..._And_ **fail** to eliminate them."

A sudden positive jolt hit me as I excitedly spouted, "For real?!"

Sephiroth chuckled. "Yes, 'for real'."

"Excellent!" I cheered. "Uhh, probably!"

Both of us hanging up, I happily lead my squad onward.

o0o

Ahh..! I haven't updated in **forever**!! (I think it's been a month or more! 0A0)

Forgive me, everyone... I have no excuses for not updating... But by starting another fanfic, Final Fantasy Versus XIII Tsubomi, I have strayed from the path of distributing updates evenly...(Wait... that was an excuse, wasn't it?! X'D)

Heya and hello, everyone. It's been waaay too long. I should be able to post new chapters of LS more often now since I'm on Spring Break! (dances)

This chapter marks the beginning of the epic Zack VS Genesis and Angeal arc! The heated battles and dialogue are just around the corner! So if you want to make sure that you'll be able to read those next exciting installments, please review! Wark!


	16. Struggle

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Ena's POV 4

We flew down the city streets, cutting sharp corners and dashing through avenues. As Zack, Cloud and I closed in on Mako Reactor 5, our designated setting, we met up with Mikan and...

"Akkun?!" I breathed incredulously. "**You're** the cadet that Mikan brought along?"

He gave me a cocky "humph" and crossed his arms across his chest. "You bet. Mikan agreed to be my personal mentor... I'm through with playing kids' games. I'm going to become an elite my own way."

"Akkun," Cloud piped in, his face and tone showing complete seriousness, "do you really...?"

"I don't wanna hear it, Cloud," Akkun broke him off, waving him away. "My mind's already set."

I sighed. This was none of my concern. Akkun and I never really saw eye to eye anyway.

Ignoring the petty arguement between Cloud and him, I tuned into Zack and Mikan's conversation instead.

"...So you're saying that this Hollander guy and Genesis are working together?" Zack reiterated.

Mikan nodded.

Zack scratched the back of his mussy head of raven-colore spikes and murmured, "What is it that they're after?"

"According to what Sephiroth told me," Mikan began, "Hollander lost his bid for the leadership of the Science Department. He's borne a grudge against ShinRa ever since."

"Then revenge is most likely his objective," I stated firmly, gaining a stare from both First Class SOLDIERs.

"That's just petty," Zack shook his head in disapproval. "Are you telling me that Genesis is supporting **that** idiotic cause?"

Mikan's face contorted ever so slightly, to that of one who was utterly confused and agitated, and said, "I would rather not believe that, but..."

"Then don't believe it," Zack replied simply, trying to clear up Mikan's doubts. (He was quite good at doing this sort of thing, Zack was.)

Mikan minisculely smiled. "Fine, then I won't. not until I get some solid proof, that is. Now, Zack, take your team and head westward. I'll go eastward and split up from you guys so that we can cover more ground this way."

"Right," Zack agreed, nodding to Mikan and then Cloud and I.

o0o

Inside of the Mako Reactor, everything was lined with chrome and stainless steel--the walls, ceiling, walkways, and even the stairs. An eerie flourescent green glow emitted from below, signifying the grand amounts of mako energy bubbling underneath our feet. Cloud gulped as he saw the far drop to the bottom and I couldn't help but sarcastically tease him.

"Geez, Cloud, first motion-sickness and now a fear of heights?"

He frowned at my statement, but I'm sure he knew I wasn't being mean-spirited. Anyway, the farther we ventured into the reactor, the stronger the glow of mako... and the feeling of unnerving apprehension.

"Hold on," Zack stopped in his tracks, putting out his arm like a blockade to hault us. "I sense something..."

We quietly stood our ground, waiting for anything to pop out at us.

"_Infinite in mysetry is the gift of the goddess_," spouted a rather enigmatic barotoned voice.

I recognized the words almost instantly upon hearing them. I had never been into reading much, but the popularity of the play _Loveless_ had been too intriguing to pass up. I had noticed the verse being quoted from Act I of the epic literature piece.

"_We seek it thus and take to the sky_," the voice continued, appearing from above.

Zack, Cloud, and I looked up and I gasped. A man with auburn colored hair and red attire, mixed in with that of a traditional SOLDIER's uniform, floated down before us, a wing of obsidian hued feathers folding neatly behind him.

"Genesis," Zack glowered, taking a step backward.

"Good to see you again, Zack," Genesis replied. "Have you come as a harbringer of death... or a comrade towards our cause?"

"No," Zack declined, "open your eyes, Genesis!"

The auburn-haired rogue SOLDIER stared at Zack for sometime before whipping out his crimson-tinged blade and pacing forward several steps, reciting more _Loveless_ as he did so. "_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end..._"

Zack exhaled and tried to loosen his rising tension. "I... I've come here... to **help** you!"

"_...the goddess descends from the sky,_" Genesis just blew Zack off and continued. "_Wings of light and dark spread afar; she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._"

His sword then began to shine a deep red as he eyed Zack with pedatorial eyes. "Zack, we will all join the lifestream one day... You and I are no exception. As we speak, my body is degrading--a horrible side-effect from Hollander's treatment. He speaks of a cure but... my time is almost up."

"Then let us help you!" the raven-haired SOLDIER pleaded.

All Cloud and I could do was watch and wait in anticipation for some kind of revelation.

"No amount of 'help' can stop the monster I've become," Genesis uttered, lifting his sword and poiting it in a threatening manner.

Zack drew his own blade and spouted, "Keep talking to me, Genesis... Don't let it take over! You're not a monster, you're one of us!"

To be safe, I gestured to Cloud and we both prepared our rifles...

That's when Genesis striked. A large blast of flaming mako energy flew towards us and as Zack went to cleanly slice through it, it split into two, one barely missing my head and the other hitting Cloud directly. I ran towards him, fearing the worst, and Zack just snapped.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Zack roared, clashing with Genesis.

I lifted Cloud's torso from the floor and he groaned in pain. He was still alive.

Watching as the battle raged on, the swordplay intensified between the two SOLDIERs and I looked on in awe. The way they fought... it was crude and elegant at almost the same exact time. But when it came to experience, Zack was definately at a disadvantage. As he missed a step and received a swift kick to the abdomen, I quickly fingered my shotgun and fired several rounds at Genesis to ward him off of the recovering Zack. A bullet made a direct hit with Genesis' wing and he bellowed out in pain, staggering and taking a heavy blow from Zack, who striked him down with the flat end of his blade. Standing over the gasping auburn-haired rogue SOLDIER, Zack sighed.

Shockingly enough, Genesis managed to get back on his feet and take a pathetic swing at Zack, who parried easily, and watched symapthetically as Genesis was struggling to keep his balance.

"_...Hath endured torment to find the end of the journey,_" Genesis mumbled lowly, attempting to catch his breath.

Zack just stared, sword still in hand, as did I, beside an unconscious Cloud.

"_In my own... salvation... And your eternal slumber,_" Genesis finished, leaning against a stairway railing for support.

"More _Loveless_..." Zack commented.

The auburn-haired rogue SOLDIER smirked and then dramatically scowled, drawing his crimson blade once more. "Stand and fight... SOLDIER First Class... **Zack Fair**!!!"

Zack was hesistant but then gave in. "Why is everyone... always pushing things on me?"

And as he and Genesis clashed for a final time, Genesis was brought down to a swift end by Zack who held nothing back despite his conflicting emotions. As Genesis fell to the ground, ultimately defeated, a rain of black feathers from his wing fluttered down like tainted rain, Zack staring morosely at the man he had just slain.

I slowly got up and stood next to the raven-haired First Class, slightly mesmorized by the beautiful obsidian pinions at my feet.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings. You know, like an angel?" I remarked.

Zack's bright blue, mako infused eyes dimmed as he muttered darkly, "If people had wings, they'd be monsters..."

I bent down and picked up a feather, wanting to look at its pure hue up close. "Wings... symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don'y symbolize monsters."

Zack turned to me and just sighed, smiling sadly. "Hunh..."

I let go of the feather and headed back towards Cloud. "Zack, you go on ahead. I'll stay here with Cloud."

"Right," he answered, his steps quickening but then stopping abruptly behind me. "You don't think that Angeal..."

"Hm?" I raised a brow, averting my skeptical gaze to him.

Zack just shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah," I nodded, Zack disappearing down a fleet of stairs.

I knelt close to the unconscious Cloud and brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.

"Hey, Cloud," I said under my breath, "listen... I need to tell you something important about myself after this mission, okay? It's about who I really am... Who the Ena infront of you really is. I'm sick of hiding it from you so I promise to tell you everything. Sound good?"

And for the first time, I sincerely meant what I said.

o0o

Looooong chapter! This took me two days to type out... (dies)

Oh, and a lot of people have been wondering how Ena manages to hide her girly voice from the others... But in Japan, it's normal for young boys to have girly sounding voices, right? (i.e. Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Satoshi Hojou from Higurashi no Naku Koroni, and even Near from Death Note!) However, problems would ensue once the years go by, but I doubt Ena has planned out her strategy that far...

Well, that's all for now... Please review!


	17. Realization

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Akkun's POV 4

Cloud's words from our earlier skirmish outside were really starting to get under my skin. What was it to him if I decided to train under Mikan's wing? I could do whatever I wanted, however I wanted. And that blonde loser had no right to question that.

Wanting to forget about my increasing irritation, I walked a little faster and stared hard at the setting in front of me. We soon ran into a steep, downward staircase that lead to an abandoned laboratory where Sephiroth was already searching through.

"Seph," Mikan called, heading over to him, "any sight of Angeal or Genesis?"

The legendary First Class sisn't look up from the text he was flipping through as he replied, "No, but according to what I've found out, they really are in league with Hollander..."

Mikan scowled as he mumbled to himself, "Angeal... _what's happened_?"

Looking over Sephiroth's shoulder, I asked, "What's written in those?"

He glanced at me with his flourescent mako-infused eyes and said, "These are highly confidential research documents that Hollander stole. They're all in regard to _Project G_, while some others focus on the _Ancients_."

I knew what the latter subject was about, but _Project G_?

"Project G," Mikan uttered with a shudder.

"_Project Genesis_," Sephiroth informed, "_SOLDIER Type G_, or however else you want to interpret it. This project gave birth to the man we know as Genesis by the process of transplanting _Jenova cells_ into a fetus."

I blanched. What the hell were ShinRa scientists doing?!

"And contrary to this report I'm reading," the legendary First Class added, "Genesis had recently started to show some signs of change..."

"_Degrading_?" Mikan spouted.

I was lost. "Wait. What? _Degrading_? When did this all start?"

"Genesis recieved a superficial wound during a training session that refused to heal, and Hollander was the man who came in to treat him. He told us that the problem was some mako energy that had seeped into the wound and coould be fixed with a cell transplant," Sephiroth put the document down and turned to Mikan and me. "I wasn't viable for a trasnfusion... But **another** SOLDIER Type G **was**."

Mikan gasped. "ANGEAL?!"

Sephiroth nodded. "But the degrading did not stop. The same signs then started to show on your brother as well. Not only that, but both Genesis and Angeal then turned their backs on us all... and became bitter."

"..." Mikan's brow furrowed and he clenched his fists tightly. It must've been hard for him to accept all of this as the genuine truth....

Without warning, Sephiroth abruptly turned to the stairway where a rather chubby man in a lab coat stumbled when he notice our presence.

"S-Sephiroth?!" he stammered, sweating profoundly.

"Hollander," the legendary First Class glowered, "I thought I'd see you here."

He then threateningly raised his Masamune and I fingered the hilt of the saber at my waist. Were we to dipose of him before any type of interrogation?!

That's when Angeal walked into the room as well.

"**Angeal**!" Mikan exclaimed, eyes growing wide.

He ignored Mikan's call as he pointed his mighty Buster Sword at Sephiroth's throat. "You won't take Hollander."

Taking the opportunity for granted, the chubby professor made a run for it.

"Mikan!" Sephiroth proclaimed. "Go after Hollander!"

He hesitantly nodded and I obediently followed after him. "He won't get away!"

If my mentor were to falter in his actions, then I would definately finish the job for him. I was ready.

o0o

And thus ends another chapter... It's almost summer! My birthday has just past! And the weather is wonderful. I've also managed to finish one book of the L o y a l S O L D I E R hard copy... We're half-way! I can't wait to see the story completed!

But until then, we've got a long way to go! Please stay with me and review!


	18. Defeat

~Zack's POV is switched with Cloud's for this rotation~

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Zack's POV 4

As I descended a staircase that lead to the lower facility level, a loud clammering noise boomed from the steel trap door infront of me and I bolted inside. It was then that I noticed two bodies sprawled out on the ground before me...

"Akkun!" I skidded to a stop as I reached him, getting on my knees and shaking his shoulders. "Talk to me!"

He groaned in pain as he struggled to feebly lift his torso forward. "We're all right..."

Taking note of the plural, I recognized the other wounded figure as Mikan--he was in a beaten slump against the wall, his battered body breathing heavily.

"Mikan," I uttered, looking for some answers as to how this could've happened.

He stuck his thumb out and pointed behind his shoulder. "Through that door... You have to catch Hollander. Angeal is there..."

I nodded. "And what of Sephiroth?"

"A.W.O.L."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "Of course."

Venturing cautiously where my fellow comrades could not proceed, I quickly heard footsteps nervously prancing around. Upon contact, I was brought face to face with Hollander himself.

The chubby scientist screamed in fear and fled to the next room.

"Dammit!" I cursed, giving chase.

As I pumped my legs harder to gain speed, I found myself getting more and more agitated. "Hollander, do you understand what you're doing?! These are peoples' lives your playing with!!"

But before I could grab him by the neck of his stained lab coat, I was brought to an abrupt hault as Hollander was struck down unconcious by the mighty swing of a large broad sword...

Mouth agape, I slowly closed it and gulped dry air.

"I thought you were working for Hollander now...Angeal."

My former mentor just glared at me.

"What is it that you're after?!"

"World domination," he replied simply.

I clenched my fists. "That's not even _funny_, man!"

"Then how about revenge?"

"For what?!" I retorted, my temper increasing.

He looked to his signature Buster Sword and then back to me. "...It should have been me. I should've dealt with Genesis..."

I sighed. "Oh, yeah? The why the hell did you send us? Why did you send _me_?"

A glint of malice filled my mentor's mako infused eyes. "To prepare you for your next fight!"

I gasped. "Have you _lost it_?!"

He raised his blade and swung it at me several times, my reflexes kicking in as I dodged each attack.

"Stop it!" I huffed. "Don't do this!"

"You have somebody waiting for you, no?

My brow furrowed.

Aerith...

In my hesitation, a white wing sprouted from Angeal's back and spread a tuft of down over us.

My mouth hung open in shock. It was _just like_ Genesis...

"I've become," he started, walking around me, "a **monster**. And a monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."

Captivated by the white feathers dropping at my feet, I recalled what Ena had told me earlier...

__

Wings... Symbolize freedom for those who have none. They don't symbolize monsters.

"You're wrong," I carefully corrected Angeal, catching a white feather in my hand. "Those aren't the wings of a monster."

"Well, then," he stretched his wing out in vain. "What are they?!"

I looked him in the eye and replied sincerely. "Angel's wings."

Angeal "hmphed". "I see... Then what should an **angel** fight for, Zack? WHAT DO ANGEL'S DREAM OF?!"

I was stricken silent, without an answer.

He raised his Buster Sword at me once more.

"Angeal..." I fingered the sheath of my own blade.

"Angel's dream of only **one** thing," he informed.

"Please, tell me."

"_To be human._"

And in my addled state, Angeal took advantage of my unresponsive reactive and rammed fist into my stomach, sending me reeling across the room and landing idly on the floor, rolling to a painful stop.

I clutched my aching gut. I couldn't fight my own mentor...my eldest friend...!

"Very good, Angeal," a deep barotone cooed.

My eyes flew forward.

Hollander was staggering in his steps, using the closest wall to him to support his weight. "It is time to exact vengence for our family's suffering!"

"Family...?!" I quietly uttered. This was getting crazy...

"NO!" Angeal screamed, consumed by rage. "MY FATHER IS DEAD!"

"Henh, fine," Hollander conceaded. "Then do it for your _mother_."

Angeal grinded his teeth. "My mother's shame... **made her take her own life**!"

I couldn't believe my ears... So Angeal wasn't the one who had stricken her down afterall...!

Hollander scowled dramatically. "Shame. How terribly misguided. She should've been proud! Proud that she was the namesake of my experiment: Project G! Or should I say... **Project Gillian**!!"

Angeal punched Hollander roughly across the face. "DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

The chubby scientist moaned, but despite his position, continued his rant. "Gillian... the woman implanted with Jenova cells... Genesis... who had her genes mapped onto his during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure. I'll admit it. But **you**, Angeal, you were actually bred inside Gillian's body... you...you are _perfection_!"

Taking that as the last straw, Angeal grabbed Hollander by the collar and flung him down the hall. It wasn't a fatal blow, but it would certainly leave him down for the count.

The pain subsiding from my lower abdomen, I got to my feet.

"Zack," Angeal said, his face laden with disgust, "I **am** perfect. A perfect **monster**. My cells can absorb genetic traits and pass them along to others. It's a two way conduit, to put in simply. That's why Genesis was suffering as well..."

"..." I couldn't bring myself to reply. The thoughts running throug my mind were just endless.

"Zack," Angeal added, "do you remember what I said, long ago, about our 'enemy being all creates suffering'?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "But _you're_ not one of them..."

"But I created my own suffering. That gives you a good enough reason to..."

"I won't!" I shook my head frantically.

He swung his sword threateningly at me and I half-heartedly side-stepped out of the way.

"Defend yourself!" he yelled, tightening the grip his sword.

I looked to him and smiled sadly, shaking my my head once more. "No."

Roaring out a battle cry, Angeal's hand glowed with a burning orange as he summoned forth a large orb of crimson flames and thrust it my way. Unable to dodge in time, the orb hit the floor infront of me erupted into a firey explosion, the impact knocked me off of feet feet and into the wall at the end of the room. I rebounded off and landed hard on my knees, trying to recover.

Then, through the clouds of the semi-translucent smoke, Angeal dashed towards me, his Buster Sword rushing infront of him, clearly aimed at my face. Not wanting to believe this, I stood my ground and grabbed the hilt of the blade on my back, preparing for the worst. And as Angeal stuck, his Buster Sword missed me completely, save for the razor sharp edge digging into my left cheek, drawing blood.

"I'll say it only once more," my mentor growled from deep within his throat. "DEFEND YOURSELF!!"

And as he swung at me, my blade became unconciously unsheathed and parried his attack.

Blood from the gash on my cheek dripped down my chin and landed on the floor below me.

Angeal was serious about this...

He really wanted me to kill him.

I grit my teeth and held the hilt of my sword with all of my strength.

"Angeal," I started, my voice gradually growing louder, "what happened to** honor**?!"

And then we fought. Who knows how much time had passed, but neither of us said a word, our blades doing all of the speaking, our clashing conversation never ending. I was growing fatigued fast and my body was on fire from its overuse. I could see Angeal's weary disposition as well, his skin drenched in sweat, and his color pale.

It had to end at some time, and when it did, it was in the worst of ways...

Angeal had reached his limit and miscalculated a vital step. My mind blank from all emotion and caught up in battle, I struck him with every bit of strength that I had left and implaed him through the chest, time stopping as I did so. Realizing what I had done at the last minute, I reeled backward as I watched Angeal plummet to the ground, slowly, slowly...

My hands and blade were soiled and I threw it aside, falling to my knees beside my mentor in anguish.

"Zack," he managed to spout, his eyes half open, "you have my thanks..."

I held back my breath. _What had I done_...?

"This," Angeal continued, "is for you."

And with what might he had left, he dragged the Buster Sword toward me, my trembling hands grabbing the heavy steel hilt. A hiccup left my lips and I found myself shaking.

Angeal smiled kindly to me and slowly began to close his eyes, his last words being, "Protect your honor... _Always_."

And he was dead. My mentor...my good friend...

Gone.

A large choke and sob escaped from me as the pain and guilt set in...

But before my tears could fall, Mikan entered the room...

oOo

(sniffle) I was listening to "Why" by Ayaka while typing this... it really set the mood...now I'm all weepy. TAT

Sorry for these late updates...! I'm just so lazy, especially now that summer's here and well, ending! DX But with this last few weeks left, I plan to update like nuts!

Mikan has come in.... I wonder what his reaction will be...?


	19. End

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Mikan's POV 4

It was probably how I saw it that made me react the way that I did: my brother, Angeal, on the ground in a bloody heap, and Zack, who was also battered, with the Buster Sword in hand, and a regretful look upon his face.

Maybe that's why I lost control like I did.

"What," I began, my emotions getting the best of me, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

Zack sluggishly got up from the ground, still clutching my brother's sacred possession in his stained grip, and mumbled, "Mikan, I..."

I stormed forward and grabbed the cuff of the newly dubbed First Class' shirt. "WHAT DID YOU DO, **YOU BASTARD**?!"

I wanted an answer, but for some reason, I wouldn't let Zack talk. Instead, I gave him a good whack across the face and threw him to the floor.

"I trsusted you," my voice wavered between a scolding and a roar. "I counted on you... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL MY BROTHER?!"

"I didn't want to!" Zack retorted. "He gave me no other choice! Mikan, you have to understand... I never wanted it to come to this!"

"Liar!" I hissed, drawing my sword. "YOU'RE SO **FULL OF IT**!"

I then slashed at him, with complete intention to cause harm, but he blocked the assault entirely with the Buster Sword.

Enraged by this, I went blind with fury and hacked down until the pressure made Zack's knees buckle and he was left completely vulnerable. However, just when I thought I would be avenging my brother's death, a gun shot rang throughout the air and I felt a seering pain rush into my back and up my spine.

My body shook violently as my entire being went stiff and paralyzed, but I still managed to crane my head to look behind me.

"Akkun..." I murmured in disbelief. "**Akkun, you**...!!"

And there he stood, like a deer facing headlights, rifle in his trembling grip, and his shining eyes wide with fear.

I staggered and fell forward, Zack holding me steady as he lowered me down gently.

"I don't want your help!" I exclaimed, an agonizing throb coursing throughout my body and blood rising to my throat. I tried to hold it back, but it oozed out of the sides of my mouth and I fell into a coughing fit.

"Mikan!" Zack called my name. "Hang in there!"

I was losing focus--everything was spinning. I closed my eyes.

"**Mikan**!! HEY!"

God dammit, I wanted to shut him up... to get him the hell away from me... But I couldn't find the words to escape my lips...

"M-Mikan...?!"

Ah, that was Akkun... Did he even know he had used his gun? Is that what had happened? He had shot me in the back? It had certainly felt like it... Now I had his bullet lodged into my spine...

A literal _backstabber_...

I felt tired, unable to think. I wanted to shut down my system, even if just for a moment...

But that meant that I was asking for death, wasn't it?

"I... hate you..." I managed to croak.

_I hate you?_

Was that all I could say?!

Nothing else about how I felt betrayed? Or how about my duties?!

My fears?!

My aspirations?!

Just, _I hate you_?!

I could still faintly hear Zack's and Akkun's voices ringing about like an annoying buzz. But that's all it was to me...

_Noise_.

And thus, it gets darker and darker... Pitch black like oblivion. Dammit, I'm scared...

Angeal...This is what happens to your dreams and honor... All of that BS gets shattered by...

**Death**.

oOo

And that's the end of Mikan... Funny, the last chapter, I was listening to "Why" by Ayaka, but by the time I started typing this, I'm inappropriately listening to the Soul Eater ED "Nishino Kana" ... Crap! I'm so sorry Mikan! X'3

But I really tried to capture what it would be like inside the mind of a dying person... A bit suggestive and dark, but I think this worked. I'm usually not one to kill off my OCs anymore, but Loyal SOLDIER is just a tragic story all together. [And as you can see, I made some big changes to the title and summary for this fic for those of you who haven't noticed.... I even bumped up the rating to M. ^^;;;]

Well, I hope this was easy to swallow... the next couple chapters are a little sad, but touching! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! XO


	20. Rainfall

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Cloud's POV 4

For some strange reason, I wasn't that suprized when Ena told me that "he" was, in fact, a girl. I guess things were just more sensible that way.

"I would've thought that you'd be more mad at me, Cloud," she remarked rather contently. "I mean, I have been lying to you ever since we first met... I didn't know you were **this** forgiving..."

Neither did I.

"But," Ena continued, "do you remember the story aboout my little sister, Yuffie? **That** was true. However, I'm not so sure about finding her anymore..."

"And why's that?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

Ena just smiled minisculely and shrugged. "I haven't been to sure on anything lately."

I couldn't comply.

A dull quietude enveloped around the two of us as we walked assiduosly outside of the Mako Reactor for Zack and the others.

"Sure is taking them awhile," Ena commented.

I nodded.

"I'm getting worried... You?"

Another nod.

Then, more soundlessness.

"Say, Cloud?"

I looked to my comrade, glad that my patience was on the more passive side. "Yeah?"

"..." she was hesitant to speak, but then finally spouted, "Thank you for understanding. You're the first real friend I've made, not including Zack, of course. But he's pretty amiable towards anyone, really!"

Ena laughed and I found myself smiling in return. I was glad to have heard the word "friend" unsed in context by her. I didn't say it aloud, but I was never really popular back at Nibleheim either. Comrades of equal circumstances were easier to get along with, after all.

I wonder if this was why Zack had told me to look after Ena... Because of her dire secret? That meant that he had found out she was female too, then... I contemplated a bit on how he could've discovered such a thing, but Ena probably told him just as she did with me.

Then, in the midsts of our addled dispositions, I viewed Zack headed our way, half-stumbling and white as a sheet, a deep gash in his left cheek which was still dripping with fresh blood.

"Z-Zack!" Ena called out first, both if us running towards him.

He haulted, and from behind, I could see a trambling Akkun, who looked like, and if not worse, than Zack.

"Zack, Akkun," I started, concerned about their strange behavior, "what's wrong? What happened?"

His eyes had been hidden by his bangs but when Zack looked to us, his face contorted and he gave a loud sob, his gaze lowering back to his feet.

"H-hey!" Ena stammered, startled by his anguished response. "What's wrong?!"

I then noticed it, Zack was carrying his mentor's, Angeal's, famous Buster Sword upon his back... And neither Angeal, nor Mikan, were anywhere in sight.

"I-I," Akkun souted weakly, "I mean, we... had no choice... but to dispose of Angeal and Mikan _both_."

Ena gasped and I felt a chill run up my spine. "And what of Sephiroth?"

Akkun shook his head. "Aborted the mission due to feint of heart..."

"That's bullshit!" Ena roared, stomping her foot. "So he left you and Zack to finish the job?! What about Mikan?!"

"I..." Akkun took a deep breath and choked back his own tears. "I didn't mean to... I was trying to stop him from killing Zack from doing the same to Angeal... But as I pulled the trigger, I hesitated and ended up shooting him in the back instead of a limb..."

"Akkun..." I spouted, but no words of comfort could escape my lips.

It rained long and hard after that, and in the midst of his sorrow, Zack performed the most bizarre ritual...

He removed the Buster Sword from his back and raised it high in front of him, placing his damp forehead against the glistening metal. He stood like this for some while and I could only gaze in both skepticism and admiration as he did so.'

And as time lapsed, I couldn't tell which were tears or which were raindrops anymore.

o0o

__

I contemplated a bit on how he could've discovered such a thing, but Ena probably told him just as she did with me.

My favorite part. X3 Oh, Cloud... if you only knew... lol

Ahh...! So sad! Especially on Akkun's part. Talk about mistake that'll haunt you for the rest of your life!

The melancholy will continue for a bit as our heroes recover from their _first_ unfortunate turn of events. (Half of the cast has been killed already! Sheesh!) And notice the emphasis on the first there... Zack and co. will only dig themselves deeper as time goes on... (sighhhh)

Well, maybe if you readers review, things can cheer up a bit around here! Kupo! =3=


	21. Eavesdropping

L o y a l S O L D I E R

Ena's POV 5

It was strange, watching your idol break down into tears. But as much as I wanted to help Zack--to comfort him--I knew that, in my position, I wasn't the one he was going to go confiding into. So what did I do? Well, the only things I could...

I observed him.

I followed close behind him.

I practically stalked him, became his shadow.

Upon doing so, however, I ended up getting lost in the bottom plate of Midgar one day--most infamously known better as the "Slums". I had never ventured around the city much, so I was a little more than paranoid about my new surroundings. I had heard rumors about stray monsters and shady creeps lurking around the bottom plate, and how new comers became easy prey on their turf... But they were just rumors, right?

A sudden rustling noise had sounded behind me and I jumped ten feet out of my own skin, quickly turning around.

I was relieved to see that it had been just a pesky rat, but I then noted to myslef that if I were to ever come around here again, that I should come armed.

"Damn, I really wish I would've kept track of which way Zack was headed!" I mumbled to myself, kicking a stray rock with my boot.

But as I dreaded the possibility that I might've stranded myself for good in this god forsaken excuse of a city, I managed to stumbled upon a large church building, clearly abandoned and in need of some serious patchwork.

Gaining a hunch, I strolled over to the side of the building and peered in through the broken and shattered window panes.

A voice was huming a light and lovely tune, while another sounded to be heavily sobbing.

"Zack," I said under my breath, spotting him curled near a pew aisle, hugging his lega close to his chest and crying into into knees. But the other presence...

"Hey, Zack," the hummer cheerfully spouted. "The sky is closer in the city above, right? kinda scary... but the flowers might like it! Maybe..."

I then gasped at the realization. This was _Aerith_...

This was Zack's _girlfriend_.

And she was even more beautiful in person.

But despite despite her attempts to lift Zack's mood with words, he was still hiccuping and shuddering, giving a small sniffle every other sob and futily wiping away his constantly falling tears.

I then watched as Aerith strided over to him and held his trembling body from behind, wrapping her thin arms around his shoulders and resting her head upon his neck.

My stomach fluttered and I couldn't watch anymore. I slowly slipped away fro the window pane and leaned against the chipped brick behind me, resting my arm against my forehead.

They were perfect together. There was no way I could ever dare to interrupt their harmony. I was way too out of place... And way too out of his league.

I stayed as long as it took Zack to calm down, but as I followed him back to the ShinRa building, I decided that I wasn't going to chase after him anymore.

My reason was solidified, but my heart still wavered.

I had no further motive to remain in ShinRa, yet I couldn't just pack my bags and leave. Even though my purposes for serving the army were no longer absolute, I still felt as if there was something I could accomplish by staying. I didn't even know what it was, but I had a gut feeling that it was there, waiting.

So I stayed. Cloud remained my partner and good friend, while Akkun broke away from our squad and was even promoted to a genuine Third Class SOLDIER (for reasons I was still unclear of). Zack, on the other hand, was put on stand-by in order to recover from his wounds and trauma, and it was said that Sephiroth had locked himself away within the Records' Room.

But in this time of declining tension, the war with Wutai ceased, and the ShinRa company was seemingly gaining a better reputation with the public.

All seemed well, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last for long... Peace had a way of being short-lived anyway.

o0o

And this goes to show you that I give my OCs no happiness whatsoever when it comes to shippings... Like Ena for example. She will NEVER be paired with Zack {EVER}. In my fic, he will belong solomnly to Aerith and/or Cloud {if you squint reaaaal hard X3}. (sigh) Poor little tomboyish cadet... Hang in there! Because you won't have luck with Cloud either! X'D {Was that a spoiler...?}

Anywho, before I blab on and forget what I'm going to say, this segment finally concludes part one of Loyal SOLDIER's plot. Act 2 begins next chapter! So to all of you who have read this far, thanks so much! Please stick around for part two! And I hope more people can {REVIEW!}join in and read on with you all as well! Kupo...;p


End file.
